The Royal Romance
by StrungPegasus
Summary: Sherise is a commoner, raised by a duke. She is ordered to join her adopted sister to the Pridelands and help her gain the future king's favor. But what happens when she falls for the prince? Will the duke and his daughter stand by and let her be happy or will they stop at nothing to make sure Sherise doesn't become queen? Based on the book by Pixelberry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen, sorry about the inconvenience but **_Kings and Vagabonds _**wasn't lifting off as I hoped it would. But here's to **_The Royal Romance._

**Reviews are welcomed. Opinions are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer; Some plotlines and names are inspired by stories belonging to**Pixelberry. **I, **_**Royalloki and Guardiansaint **_**own the OCs.**

_Cordonia_

A soft breeze travelled through the night. While most were resting under the full moon's light, many were celebrating in the name of the _Royal Visitors._

Minus one. A young lioness was tasked with bringing the visiting royalty something they could feast on. Alone.

Her dark purple eyes were locked on a stray wildebeest. It was foolish to hunt such a prey without a hunting party but she had orders to not return without a proper catch.

As the wind changed directions, she charged.

She had hunted only once before, but it had been a failed attempt. She was determined to do it right, this time. Especially since they had royalty visiting. She couldn't mess this up. The old wildebeest was about the hardest target in the savannah, but she can not to fail.

Her hind legs propelling her with a burst of powerful energy. Her claws tore up the ground as she sprinted after the wildebeest, that had let out a raucous collection of frightened calls and belts.

Although the wildebeest was aged, she was stronger than she looked. The young lioness felt a twinge of fear as she raced after the aged cow. The wildebeest kicked out with her back hooves, sliding to a stop. Her sides heaved, and the young lioness guessed that she had no more strength to run, and had decided to fight for her life.

The young lioness' paws skidded on the ground as she reached the wildebeest, frantically trying to dodge the kick and swing of her horns. Time slowed down as one of the wildebeest's horns caught her right eye before the cow's hooves hit her squarely in the chest and she felt the wind knocked out of her.

The blurry fight of the wildebeest galloping off into the distance, belting was the last thing she saw before consumed by darkness.

**...**

A string of sunlight caused her to groan before blinking her eyes open to instantly shut them once seeing the fuming expression on her father's aged and worned face.

"Pretending to be asleep won't save you from your punishment!"

The young lioness opened her eyes and looked up at the scowling brooding tannish-brown lion. His red-brown mane covering his large head and stops at his stomach.

Duke Jel glares with narrowed hazel eyes. "Do you wish to humiliate me?! Is this the thanks I get for taking you in as my own when I could of killed you! You ungrateful lioness!"

Jel moves off a bit to pace angrily as he rants, spit flying with each word. "King Kion had to rescue you! Of all lions, the king of the Tree of Life rescued you! A lowlife commoner! What a disgrace!"

The young lioness lowers her head shameful as her ears pinned against her head. A small hiss escaped her tannish muzzle at the sting to her right eye.

Jel growls before snarling as he looked at his adopted daughter. "Now you wear the mark of evil!" with a deep breath, he composed himself. "Furthermore, you will have a chance to repay me and the generosity I bestowed you by taking you in."

The young lioness listened carefully, aware of her punishment if she didn't pay attention.

"Sherise, you will accompany your sister to the Pridelands. There you'll help her become the prince's choice as his queen."

Eyes wide in disbelief, but knew better than to argue. Sherise weakly rised to her paws and bowed.

"Yes, father."

_**~TRR~**_

_Pridelands_

The sun shined brightly, her golden rays dancing across the savannah. As peaceful as the Pridelands was, the pride and many animals were busy preparing for the upcoming Social Season. Where at the end the future king will choose his future queen.

It was a special event since the last time a future king chose his future queen was when the current queen's grandfather, Mufasa chose the visiting princess of the Eastern lands, Sarabi.

But one in particular wasn't too happy with the event. And that one stood at the peak of the kopje, priderock.

Prince Luis knew it was his duty as Crowned-Heir but he still didn't like it but knew as the eldest child of Queen Kiara and King Kovu he had responsibility to uphold.

"Having cold paws, big brother?"

The creamy white lion turned his head, his black mane whipped him in the face as his brown eyes landed on a few months younger than him light gold lioness. Her dark green eyes burning into him.

"What do you think, Anastasia?"

Princess Anastasia smiled before joining her brother's side. "I think you worry too much. Why don't you join our brother and the guys for a day of fun before the suitors arrive tomorrow?"

Luis was skeptical but deep down knew that once the lionesses that is competing for his paw arrive, he'll have little time to unwind and have fun.

Smiling, Luis nuzzled his sister before turning and climbing down the stoned slope and quickly dashed into the swaying grass.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank those that reviewed and favored the story. **

**Just a heads up, the character introduced, Jèsus is pronounced (Hay-soos).**

**Reviews are welcomed, enjoy the second chapter of **_The Royal Romance._

A soft breeze went through the Pridelands, lightly tossing Prince Luis' black mane as he headed down a dirt path to the watering hole. Following the sounds of laughter and splashing water.

The creamy white lion turned a bend just in time to have water splash on him as a teenage pale cream lion resurfaced with a huge grin on his muzzle.

"Big brother!" the teen called excitedly. His dark brown eyes shined mischievously. "Ready to have some fun on your last day of freedom!"

A black lion a little younger than Prince Luis shook his head, his large black mane falling in his face before he narrowed his dark blue eyes at the pale cream teenager. "Joshua!"

A auburn-brown, black maned lion turned his gold eyes to the black pelted lion. "Calm down, Daniel. Josh is correct, Luis should enjoy his time before the suitors show up tomorrow."

Luis shook the water from his pelt and mane before slumping down on a nearby ledge with a huff. His brown eyes on his auburn-brown friend. "Ricardo, you sound like Anastasia. She said the same thing before I left priderock."

Joshua smiled widely at his older brother."See? Even Anastasia knows," Joshua turned his attention to the last lion that laid under a tree. "Jèsus? You got something to say?"

A caramel-brown lion lifted his head, his black mane falling into his amber eyes. "It doesn't matter what I think. It depends on his _majesty_."

Luis narrowed his brown eyes but before he could respond a new presence made all the males look up to see the current king of the Pridelands as well as Luis, Jèsus and Joshua's father.

The dark brown, darker brown mane lion cleared his throat before turning his green eyes to his second eldest. "Jèsus, how about you accompany me on my last patrol?"

Jèsus stood before glaring with disinterest in his eyes. "I have to meet Jessica and Amell."

Kovu sighed and lowered his head before looking at the rest of the males after Jèsus left. "Well, have fun boys." before the king left he turned to his eldest. "Not too much fun. Don't need any more scandals."

Luis nodded and watched his father depart before turning his attention to his friends and brother.

"What can we do tonight?"

**...**

Once at priderock, Prince Jèsus was greeted by the familiar excited voice of his son. As soon as he was at the bottom of the stoned slope, a month light brown cub pounced on him.

"Dad!" Amell's youthful dark brown eyes full of excitement. "Can we go stargazing tonight like you promised?"

Before Jèsus could respond a tawny white lioness appeared with a creamy white two month cub by her colorless paws.

"Jèsus." Jessica sneered. "I have put up with one cub. But I will not put up with _three_."

Jèsus looked from the creamy white cub that's practically a spitting image of her father. Quickly moving his amber eyes up to his girlfriend. "What do you supposed I should do? I'm taking Amell stargazing."

Jessica rolled her dark green eyes before shoving pass the caramel-brown lion. "Take them with you. Honestly I don't care."

Jèsus turned to see Jessica heading towards the swaying grass. "And where are you going?"

"Hunting." was all Jessica replied before dashing off.

Jèsus grunted before turning to the creamy white cub. With a deep breath, he spoke. "Emma, where's your brother?"

Emma smiled as her brown eyes shined. "In the cave with Grandma Kiara."

Jèsus rubbed this temples under his large black mane. "Go get him. Quickly before I changed my mind."

Emma scampered off into the large cave on the kopje. Soon the creamy white cub came running out with a creamy gold cub following.

"Now that we're all here. Let's go. We wasted enough time as it is." Jèsus growled lowly in annoyance before heading down the slope.

The siblings shared looks between them before following after their uncle and cousin.

_**~TRR~**_

A pair of hazel eyes scanned their surroundings before a figure standing on the horizon caught their attention.

"Finally." a dark tan lioness breathed out before turning her former scanning hazel eyes to the dark brown lioness with her. "Come on, Sherise. We're almost there."

Sherise gritted her teeth before looking up at her adopted sister with uncertainty in her dark purple eyes. "Nefertiti. Perhaps we should rest a bit. It'll do you no good to show yourself to the prince, not looking your best."

Nefertiti narrowed her eyes and growled. "What exactly are you implying, lowlife!"

Sherise gasped, taking a step back. "I didn't... mean anything by it!"

Nefertiti snarled, her eyes shinning with burning hate. "You think you're so special because you were taking in! I wish father would have listened mother and now she's dead!"

Sherise continued to backup as Nefertiti advanced on her. "Mother's death wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"

"Lies!" Nefertiti roared striking Sherise who just stepped back with blood dripping from her cheek.

Sherise took another step back, taking deep breaths before looking down. A following movement of water rushed forward, going on forever. The snarls from Nefertiti caused her to turned her attention back to the angered dark tan lioness.

Nefertiti growls and crouched low readying to pounce, causing Sherise to take a step back. For her to lose her footing and fall into the raging river below.

She remembers a splash before everything went black.


End file.
